


War Games

by NightimeBehavior



Series: On The Ground [2]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, G!P, G!p Lexa, canon world
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-20
Updated: 2016-02-20
Packaged: 2018-05-22 05:38:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6067186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightimeBehavior/pseuds/NightimeBehavior
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clarke teases Lexa just a little too much and gets what's coming to her. </p>
<p>On The Ground Series - A series of one-shot G!P stories set in the canon world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	War Games

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, so I've changed my username from TakeWhatYouNeed to NightimeBehavior and I made a Tumblr (night-time-behavior), haven't done anything with it yet cause it's 2am here and I'm off to sleep now but feel free to make prompt requests there or just message me. I'm new to it, so don't expect much for a little while.

Two weeks.  
  
Clarke had been forced to endure time apart from Lexa for two solid weeks and not even the 'you're in Polis and I am in Arkadia' two weeks. No, it was more like the 'you're on the other side of the room and I want you but I can't have you because your ambassadors are in the same room' two weeks and that made everything much worse. Being able to see, smell, hear and briefly touch but not have the Commander of thirteen clans was a torture that Clarke was none to pleased about.  
  
It was a simple solution in Clarke's mind before the ambassador's had arrived to reinstate their allegiance to Lexa after the Conclave where Lexa had once again emerged the true spirit of the Commander. The simple solution was easy - ambassadors arrived - check, Lexa and herself did whatever tasks where necessary - check and then Clarke had Lexa to herself at night - no check. Big fat cross there.  
  
 _Simple_. Clarke reiterated in her mind and yet it hadn't worked because since the ambassadors arrived, there was always one thing after another they wanted from Lexa and when they were done with Lexa they were busy questioning Arkadia or herself on their contributions and loyalty towards the other clans and the Coalition which meant that by the time either Lexa or herself arrived back to Lexa's room which Clarke had basically taken root in since their relationship had begun to blossom, they were both far to exhausted for anything more then a simple kiss and whispered good nights.  
  
Clarke pushed herself to her feet alongside the other ambassador's as Lexa entered the room, dramatic entrance as always. No one spoke, not even an uttered breath sounded in the room as the Commander rounded the war table to it's head, diagonally across from herself. She watched the regal walk and motion as Lexa spun to face her ambassadors and offered them a courteous nod in their direction, telling them that they may once again take their seat.   
  
The ambassador's took their seats along with Clarke who briefly shared a look with Lexa. She spotted the smile in those forest green eyes before they returned to their impassive look once more as the Commander turned back to her ambassadors. The corner of Clarke's mouth tipped at the knowledge that Lexa would only ever grace her with Lexa and everyone else would only ever been acknowledged by the Commander.  
  
"Let's begin."  
  
Clarke felt a twitch in her lower stomach at Lexa's voice and shifted a little. Uncomfortable. Two weeks without Lexa was like an addict going stone cold after months of having it's addiction sated whenever it needed. She needed Lexa and her body was using every tone from the Commander, suggestive or not to turn her on and push her to the edge until she would be practically throwing herself at Lexa.  
  
A thought struck Clarke, hard and fast as she watched Lexa's lips part and shift, forming words as she spoke to her ambassadors about whatever was going on. It was far to difficult for Clarke to pay attention when Lexa was there looking as powerful and sexy as she usually did. Mischief twinkled in her eyes but other then that she remained emotionless, her foot shifting under the table.   
  
Lexa almost leaped out of the Polis tower when she felt a soft boot clad foot connect with her shin. It was light and brief but it was enough to cause Lexa to jerk in her chair earning questioning looks from Titus and her ambassadors save for Clarke who kept her attention elsewhere and Roan who gave a light snort that sounded much like a chuckle. She eyed Clarke, knowing that only the blonde would dare such a thing and expect to live to see another day.  
  
"Everything alright, _Heda_?" Titus inquired.  
  
Lexa squinted at Clarke searching for any indication from the blonde that the woman had meant it. _Perhaps_ , _it was an accident_. Lexa settled for that and offered a brief nod to the bald man. "Continue," she stated to her ambassadors and the discussion was picked up again.  
  
A few minutes of discussions passed when Lexa felt the foot return and to her credit this time she didn't jump. She side eyed Clarke who had a slight up tick of her lips and Lexa deduced that what the blonde was doing was definitely on purpose but what could she hope to gain from touching her, other then torturing her.  
  
Clarke ran her foot up Lexa's leg and back down, she rubbed lightly against the taut clothes covering Lexa's calf and gradually brought her foot higher, savoring the look on the Commander's face as the woman's jaw tightened more so with every inch her foot moved and a vein in her temple began to show. Clarke passed Lexa's knee and her movements grew slower as she grew closer to what she wanted most. What she had been denied for two weeks.  
  
Lexa wanted desperately to shift in her chair, to ease the tension of her straining muscle in her pants but she knew the slightest of movements would break the last of her carefully construed self control, she would snap and take Clarke right then and there without a care for whoever else was in the room, if she so much as flinched because currently all her attention, focus and willpower was placed in resisting Clarke which meant being completely stock still.  
  
Lexa clenched her teeth together, her jaw aching as she felt a boot clad foot lightly brush over the crotch of her pants, passing over the prominent bulge. She kept her attention on the blonde, the sound of her ambassadors arguing long having been drowned out by the rushing of blood in her ears. Lexa lips parted and she released a shaky breath that sounded almost identical to that of a whimper when the blonde opposite her, tongue dipped out to run over dry lips and it gave Lexa enough indication to know that the blonde was just as turned on as she was by what she was doing.  
  
The boots weren't thick by all means, they were only built to get around Polis, she had other ones for the environment outside of Polis but these one's were built for solid and smooth ground which meant that yes, while they weren't thick they weren't thin either but they were thin enough that Clarke could feel Lexa's arousal through the sole, barely, but still enough to know the woman was rock hard and still getting harder with every pass of her foot. She dipped her tongue out the corner of her lips and ran the wet muscle over her once again dry lips and out of the corner of her eye she spotted Lexa's own line of sight falling to her lips now glistening wet. She contained the grin of satisfaction, knowing that if she hadn't before, she now completely held the Commander's attention. _Time to go in for the kill_ , Clarke thought to herself and pressed her boot clad foot down with enough pressure to cause Lexa's head to droop forward a little, she removed it just as quickly as she had pressed it forward. She retracted her foot and innocently looked towards the speaking ambassador feeling surprised eyes on the back of her head which quickly turned to a heated glare. She covered a chuckle with the clearing of her throat when an ambassador turned a question to the Commander but the expected answer was not returned.  
  
" _Heda_."  
  
Lexa's head snapped around at the fourth sounded interruption and she finally realized it was her name and this time passing through the lips of an exasperated Titus who looked as if he was on the brink of rolling his eyes, throwing his hands up and walking out. She raised her eyebrows in question at him and hoped that he didn't expect her to speak because right now she wasn't entirely sure that her brain would be able to cooperate with her mouth on anything other than 'err', 'umm', 'mmm' and the quite possible 'Clarke'.  
  
"Perhaps we should take a break?"  
  
Lexa's head rolled around to meet the deep yet clear voice of the Ice Nation's, King. Roan. She watched as he glanced between herself and Clarke, laughter clearly displayed in his grey-blue eyes. Her own eyes twitched at the sight, she was not one who liked mockery and she would not tolerate it from the Ice Nation especially, even if she did have a grudging liking and respect of the man but saying something would indicate that Roan had something to laugh about which in turn would lead to her and Clarke's extracurricular activities under the war table during the briefing and she knew he knew that that meant dobbing all three of them in. She'd let him be - for now.  
  
Surprisingly to both Clarke and Lexa, Titus shot out his agreement, hastily and forcefully as he himself took a few steps forward and quickly motioned for the ambassadors to get up and leave, stating that a meal was to be served shortly. Clarke blushed a little, perhaps Titus knew what was going on under the table.  
  
"Good luck, Wanheda."   
  
Clarke dipped lower into her chair at the sound of Roan's gravelly voice and the playful smirk he tipped in her direction. Obviously, Titus was the least of her problems because ever since everything had settled down after the City of Light slash Conclave, Roan had done nothing but take every opportunity to casually bring up Clarke's liking of the Commander. He would tease her and Clarke would attempt to avoid the teasing to the best of her abilities but he would always find her and the majority of the time when he found her she was looking at Lexa which led to only more teasing.  
  
She was not going to live this down from the Ice King.  
  
Lexa waited as the last of the ambassadors were ushered out of the room and Titus quickly pushed the guards out the room as well. Lexa, felt her cheeks grow hotter at the knowledge that Titus knew what was about to happen and what had happened. She groaned alongside the afterthought of knowing that Titus would most likely chastise her for what had and would happen. She glanced over at the cause of her current situation - Clarke - and decided that while Titus would chastise her for it. It would be much later. Much much later and she may as well be chastised for actually doing something. For having some fault in the matter because so far she was the innocent party.  
  
Lexa pushed herself to her feet, the chair kicking backwards and falling onto the ground with a loud and resounding thud in the now empty room. She rounded the small corner towards Clarke who stared wide eyed up at her. Lexa hoisted her to her feet and pulled the woman into her, her lips attaching to Clarke's in a desperate kiss that had teeth, lips and tongues, biting and sliding against one another. Lexa felt her bottom lip get drawn in between a perfect set of teeth, nibbled on and then released before lips took it's place. Clarke had a strange fascination with her bottom lip but Lexa was in no way going to complain about it.  
  
Clarke hooked her fingers into the loops of Lexa's long coat and tugged the woman impossibly closer only to have herself backed up. Her lower back collided with the edge of the war table, she let out a tiny _oomph_ her lips parting for a brief second but long enough for Lexa's tongue to slide in. Clarke groaned at the feeling of the muscle swirling with her own.   
  
Lexa placed both of her hands on either side of Clarke on the table as the blonde's hands looped up around her neck, keeping their mouths attached with little space. She moved closer, pressed her hips forward and finally gave Clarke the evidence of the blonde's actions. She ground her hips forward and was rewarded with a gasp.  
  
Clarke felt Lexa pull away from the kiss when her lips parted with a gasp at the sensation of Lexa's hard appendage pressing against her material covered wetness. Two weeks. Clarke was aching. Clarke was desperate and Lexa whose lips slid to her neck that arched and stretched on it's own volition. She felt lips placing wet kisses to the smooth expanse as Lexa pressed her hips forward again and rolled her hips in a pleasurable way that had Clarke jerking into her. She whined when Lexa pulled away from both her neck and body and snapped her eyes to Lexa's, starting. "Don't tease, Lex."  
  
"Tease?" Lexa questioned with a hint of disbelief in her tone. "You want to talk teasing? Because as far as I know, Clar _k_ e..." Lexa popped the _k_ on Clarke as she lent forward into the blonde's personal space and this time instead of pressing her hips to the woman's privates, she raised a leg and positioned it accordingly, feeling the blonde's wetness begin to soak her material covered leg, "...you were the tease and during a meeting with the ambassadors none the less."  
  
Clarke whimpered and attempted to grind down against the delicious and strong thigh that was pressed motionless against her core but was unable to due to Lexa's physical position. "Please, Lexa."  
  
Lexa almost gave in at the sound of Clarke's pleas but she held strong as she felt the looped hands around her tighten their hold. "I don't think you deserve to have me get you off. Not just yet." She lent forward and pressed her lips to Clarke's ears watching the small shudders pass through the blonde as her breath washed over her ear. "Earn it." She pulled away from the curvature of Clarke's ear and pulled her hands from the table until they settled against the curvaceous hips of the blonde.  
  
Clarke's hips jerked at both the sudden freedom her body had and the whispered Command of Lexa's. She loved when Lexa took control. Sure, she loved having control over the Commander knowing that she was the only one who could but there were times when preferred to lose her tightly held control and give herself over to Lexa. To either it was the utter definition of trust that one another held in each other because while the Mountain would always haunt Lexa and always play on Clarke's mind, they trusted and loved one another and Clarke and Lexa would never ask for anything more then one another.  
  
Clarke ground her hips down against the Commander's thigh and groaned in pleasure at the sensation of small electric shocks rolling through her body. She felt Lexa's hands on her waist follow her every motion of her hips and knew they weren't there for assistance, they were there for her own pleasure. She glanced up at Lexa as she rolled her hips against the muscular thigh that had seen it's share of running and climbing and felt her body shudder in a tiny orgasm at the sight of parted lips and hooded eyes that were locked onto the every move of desperate hips.  
  
Lexa kept her gaze locked onto every movement Clarke made of her hips. Watched as they rolled and bucked over her thigh, aching and searching for that glorious release that she knew Clarke so acutely needed. She felt the looped hands fall to her shoulders and brought Clarke in closer to her body when nails dug into her shoulders. The blonde's hips now hazardously jerked into her and Lexa knew the woman was near release. She glanced up and into the sky blue eyes of the woman she loved and whispered for the woman let go.  
  
"Come."  
  
Clarke's head snapped back at the words and she felt Lexa's lips attach to her neck, little nips being taken. She rolled her hips at the feel of teeth against skin and bucked with a sharp cry and Lexa's name thundering through her mind.  
  
Lexa kept placing row after row of messy kisses to Clarke's neck, trails of love left behind, a reminder of what they meant to one another. Little marks forming here and there as the blonde came down from her high, hips still clumsily moving from the shock to it's system that hadn't been delivered in two weeks. Lexa let the woman calm and quietly waited for the shudders of post-orgasmic bliss to subside before she pulled away from the blonde and lowered her foot from the tips of her toes to the flats of her soles once again. Her thigh no longer needed. "No more, teasing."  
  
Clarke felt her body being pulled away from the table, heard the sounds of paper and files hitting the ground along with the clattering sounds of small war time figurines before she felt her body spinning and herself bending until her front was pressed to the now devoid of any resemblance to it's name, war table. She groaned at the knowledge of what was to come and turned her head to glance back over her shoulder at Lexa who was shrugging herself out of her coat and removing the articles of clothing that would release her aching member from it's confinement, all the while keeping one hand placed on the middle of Clarke's back to keep her from helping because just like Lexa, Clarke knew she couldn't help helping the Commander remove her clothes. It was something Clarke enjoyed more then anything and right now she knew that she would take to much time with such an action and by the looks of it, Lexa wasn't able to wait very long.  
  
Clarke watched as Lexa finally released the last clasp of her belt, popped the buttons and pushed the tight pants over her hips and down her legs, her underwear following and releasing the aching member from it's confinements. She licked her lips at the sight of the cock standing gloriously at attention, jutted out from between the Commander's legs, looking proud and royal. It was a second later that she felt the Commander's hands slide to hook into the waistband of her own much simpler pants and Lexa gave one tug and Clarke felt the pants fall to the floor.  
  
"Out."  
  
Clarke didn't need to be told twice, she stepped out of them and felt the rough cloth of her underwear fall to the floor and once again she stepped out of them as well.  
  
Lexa kicked the garments to the side and ran her hands over the perfectly round flesh that was presented to her, she ran her hands to the crook of Clarke's hips and over them until her fingers pressed to the wet bundle of nerves, she flicked it and listened as the blonde bent over in front of her groaned hoarsely. She pulled her hands back and down to cup the front of Clarke's thighs and tugged, the blonde followed eagerly, spreading her legs wider in expectation.  
  
Lexa returned a hand to the middle of Clarke's back and reached down with her other to grip her cock, lining it up with the sopping wet core of the blonde's. She pressed her tip between the lips of the blonde's pussy and ran it through them, her pre-cum mixing with Clarke's own wetness. "Ready?"  
  
"Mhmm," was all Clarke could offer in return.  
  
"Words, Clar _k_ e." Lexa ordered, popping the _k_ once again in Clarke's name.  
  
"Fuck me, Lexa, please."  
  
Lexa pushed her hips forward and braced herself with clenched teeth, tensed jaw and the hand of Clarke's back as she sunk at an agonizingly slow rate inside Clarke. The blonde's walls clamping, releasing and fluttering around her solid member. She groaned out her desire and wanton need as she sunk deeper into the woman.  
  
Clarke's eyes closed in pleasure. It felt so good. So, so good to have Lexa's pole sinking deeply into her again, taking her with every inch it had, reaching places she had never been reached with anyone else. She felt Lexa's hips connect with her backside and knew the woman was in as deep as she possibly could but still Lexa didn't move. "Fuck me, Lexa."  
  
Lexa pressed her hand to the middle of Clarke's back even harder and drew her hips back, pumping into Clarke.  
  
"Harder," Clarke called. Two weeks and finally, Lexa was inside her, she was not going to waste this opportunity on Lexa taking things slow and easy. "Faster."  
  
The third set of pumps from Lexa's hips were rougher than the others and signaled that she had taken Clarke's words to heart. Clarke gripped the rough surface of the table, attempting to ground herself as she was fucked from behind, the pace and strength growing more intense with each thrust. She felt her feet leave the floor and then a set of hands grip her hips, to keep her on the ground as she was pounded into.  
  
"Yes. Oh, yes." Clarke mumbled, delirious.  
  
Clarke settled into the secure hands around her waist and into the rough and fast thrusts she was receiving, feeling her second orgasm of the night approach. She blissfully awaited that high when one of Lexa's hands moved around to the front of her hips and a finger was passed over her bundle of nerves. "Lexa! Fuck!" Clarke called her body shaking as pleasure tore through her every muscle.  
  
Lexa felt the muscles of Clarke's inner walls clamp down around her as the blonde came. A hand of hers fell to the table and she gripped it tightly to keep control over the situation.  
  
As she came, she felt Lexa's continued pumps grow in intensity and knew that not only was the woman on the brink herself but that she would not be coming away without bruises the next morning, especially with the way that the inside's of her hips snapped against the wood of the table. She tipped her head back and looked over her shoulder to watch Lexa's head fall back and her eyes flutter closed. Clarke groaned alongside Lexa and came for a third time when the woman's final few thrusts was met with a long awaited orgasm, Lexa shooting her cum deep inside of her.   
  
"Clarke," Lexa breathed out as she came.  
  
The feeling of herself being filled by Lexa, sent tiny micro orgasms through her entire nervous system. She had never felt so high in her entire life before. She was literally on cloud nine and she didn't want to get off, not without Lexa anyway.  
  
A few moments passed and Clarke felt, Lexa's front fall forward onto her and lips attach to the back of her neck in a gentle caress of skin. She smiled, lightheaded and loved the feeling of Lexa wrapped around her. A few more moments passed and realization hit Clarke like a charging _pauna_.   
  
Clarke turned to meet Lexa's dazed eyes. "Did we just have sex in the war room?"  
  
"Mmm," Lexa mumbled incoherently before she cringed. "Titus is going to kill me."  
  
But if Clarke had to put up with the relentless but utterly Roan like stoic teasing and Lexa had to put up with a lesson in proper etiquette with Titus and Titus chastising her about the proper use of a war table later on - the both of them would find it more then a worthwhile endeavor

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly, I like Roan and to me he'd either be Clarke's greatest wing-man or Lexa's greatest wing-man. Also, I like Titus to. He's like the father figure or uncle for me to Lexa. He seems like the one who would see Lexa and Clarke as teenagers and spends most of his time trying to ensure that they didn't get into to much trouble and most of his time doing damage control for whatever Lexa got into trouble for because of Clarke.


End file.
